


Just Admit That You Love Him

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Foreheads, M/M, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Freeform, antm - Freeform, cat chronicles, daisuga - Freeform, messed up kisses, movies - Freeform, suga lub da cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Was He so Stupid?!

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeey! This is my first fanfic, and I'm super excited! I was inspired by Viria's art to write an Daisuga fanfic, so here goes. Hope you peeps enjoy! ♥♥♥

God, how lame was he? He had a chance of a lifetime, and he blew it. He completely blew it! Why, why, why did he have to be so stupid and freaking scared?! He watched as a tall man holding hands with a short redhead who was begging for pork buns walk by, the tall, scary looking man telling the redhead to shut up, they’ll get some later. Hey, wait a second. That was Hinata and Kageyama. How could he not remember his own friends? Why hadn’t he recognized them? God, why had he been so stupid?! God, why is he so stupid?!  
\--  
“Lucy, stop. No, don’t you dare-” Sugawara was cut off by the sound of shattering china. “Lucy! Those were one of my best plates! Get over here, you little devil!” He yelled, chasing the trouble-making black cat around his small flat. A little while later, after sweeping up the pieces of china and punishing Lucy by not giving her a treat after dinner, he settles down on his squishy lime green couch and flicks on the TV. Cinnamon Bun, the ginger, gets on the couch with him, and climbs into his lap, purring. Cinnamon Bun was the good girl, Lucy was the little she-devil, and Coffee, the striped brown tabby, was the attention hog. The second she sees Cinnamon Bun getting more attention than her, she makes a beeline for Suga, jumps on the sofa and nudges her sibling, saying, _Suga is MINE. Get yo’ booty off of him_. Cinnamon obliges, and Coffee takes her spot. Suga's phone chimes, and he gently shoves his cat off of his lap to get his phone, Coffee meowing disapprovingly. It was from Nishinoya.  
  
from: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:22 PM  
hey, can u drop by my house 2day? we can watch ANTM. come by after work.  
  
Leave it Noya to not specify when his work ends.  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:22 PM  
when does your work end?  
  
  
from: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:23 PM  
i think u know that already ;P  
  
Okay, so maybe he did. What was wrong with memorizing your best friend’s work schedule?  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:23 PM  
aren’t you supposed to be working instead of texting me?  
  
from: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:23 PM  
yeah, yeah. working at the froyo place isn’t that fun, tho.  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:24 PM  
u should get back to work. see u later.  
  
He puts his phone on the little coffee table in front of the couch. Coffee climbs in his lap again, and gives him a look that clearly says, I am not moving again, so get comfortable. Suga does, and turns up the volume on the TV. Lucy was sneakily creeping toward the kitchen, probably going to break some more plates. “Lucy, don’t even think about it.” Suga says. Caught, Lucy sulks toward the corner, probably to rip up the cherry printed curtains. “Lucy, don’t even think about it.” He repeats. “Noya gave those to me.” Lucy stops the moment she hears “Noya”. She absolutely adores Nishinoya. Suga does too, it’s impossible not to. Every time Nishinoya comes over, Lucy comes right up to him, and never leaves his side. Sugawara swears she likes his best friend more than him.  
  
from: awesomest bro EVAH, 3:35 PM  
btw, bring potato chips.

\--

Suga waits. Noya’s schedule claims his work ends and 5:45, but Noya always gets home around 6:40. He says it’s the traffic, but Suga knows he just hangs around Wasted, his favorite bar. He rarely orders more than two beers, unless it’s his birthday. On his last birthday, he dragged a trembling Asahi Azumane, a very scared Koushi Sugawara, a bouncing _OMG this is my first time going to a bar OMG OMG OMG_ Hinata, a _s_ _hut up you little twit_ Kageyama, an _I’m so cool and calm all the freaking time_ Kei Tsukishima, and his sidekick, Tadashi Yamaguchi. Noya got so drunk, he barfed the next day for twenty minutes straight. Tired of waiting, Suga takes out his phone and texts a very late Yu.  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 5:57 PM  
dude where r u?!?!  
  
He waits for five minutes, then texts his “awesomest bro EVAH” again.  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:02 PM  
why u so late  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:02 PM  
u r leaving ur bestie out in the cold *sniffle*  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:02 PM  
no dude seriously where the eff are u i have been waiting 4 u 4 like 30 minutes  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:03 PM  
screw it. i know where u keep you spare keys.  
  
Suga curses himself. He forgot about Noya’s spare keys he keeps under his Enter and Die welcome mat. He meant the last text as a joke, he didn’t really know where Yu kept his keys, but once he sees the text, he remembers. He had wasted thirty minutes of his life waiting for his always late best friend. He gets the key and opens the front door. Suga sets down his potato chips on the kitchen counter and looks around. Noya’s home didn’t change at all. Suga hadn’t been to his house in a long time. Noya always went to his flat. Suga had expected some new curtains or rug or whatever. But Nishinoya had his same black curtains, the same navy blue rug, and the same saggy, old, black couch. He had a picture of all his friends at the beach a little blue table with the  super cool glow in the dark lava lamp. He had gotten it at a garage sale for twenty bucks. Suga takes off his coat, hangs it up, and sits down on the couch. He’s tempted to open the bag of chips, and he is just about to rip open the bag when he gets a text.  
  
from: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:10 PM  
stop spamming me and DON’T U DARE EAT THE POTATO CHIPS B4 I GET HOME  
  
Suga replies:  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:10 PM  
too late XD  
  
He includes a short clip of him eating the first chip. He savors the salty/oily/deliciousness of it.  
The second Noya opens the door, he lunges at Suga, arms outstretched, face twisted in fury, and yells, “I’M GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP THEN CUT YOU UP AND STUFF YOU IN A BLENDER WHILE EATING THE EFFING POTATO CHIPS!!!!!” Suga gets up from the couch and holds out the bag of chips. “They’re mine, remember? I bought them, which makes them mine. Now sit down like a good boy and promise you won’t murder me in my sleep and then cut me up and stuff me in a blender while eating the effing potato chips THAT ARE MINE. Also, your neighbors probably think you're some crazy psychopath now." Noya sits down, mainly because he want chips. He promises and then they eat chips together while watching America’s Next Top Model, a silly American show about hot girls trying to become hot models. They found out about the show a couple months ago. They pretend that they are TV show critics, and they trash everybody, even the judges, saying stuff like, “That judge is so stupid, he brushes his hair with his toothbrush, thinking that it’s a hairbrush.” or “Is that judge that vapid because she spends all her time in front of the mirror?” It’s mostly just Noya trashing people, because Suga isn’t very good at it. Yu says he’s a lot like Asahi that way, never able to insult somebody, even when they are truly vile.


	2. The Smoothest of the Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Squeeeee! (>‿◠)✌

Suga sits down at a small, white table, eating some frozen yogurt. He promised he’d come and visit Noya at the froyo shop, and now here he was. The shop had gotten busy around three, so Suga took his food and left, giving Noya a very generous tip. Suga was messing around with his phone when he saw a familiar face. Short, black hair, black hoodie, and dark brown eyes. “Daichi?” Suga mumbles, not believing it. Daichi spots him, smiles, and says, “Suga! How are you?” He ambles over to his table and sits in the empty chair across him. “Oh, is someone sitting here?” Daichi asks because Suga is staring at him. “Huh? Oh, um, no, I mean, uh, no. You can sit there. Um.” Suga stutters. _So smooth, you idiot._ He thinks.  
\--  
They end up exchanging numbers, and Suga turns into a stuttering mess. They say bye and Suga walks home, his heart all fluttery. He unlocks his front door, runs upstairs and screams into his pillow. Suga feels like one of those manga characters, his cheeks pink and his eyes glazed over with love. _No, stop it_. Suga thinks. _You will not fall in love with someone you just met!_ He goes downstairs and makes himself a mug of tea. Lucy meows, and Suga feeds his cats. They munch up their food happily, and Cinnamon Bun mews appreciatively.

“Cinnamon, since you were the only who said thank you, I will give you a treat.” Suga declares. He likes to pretend he is the boss of his cats, although everyone knows his cats are the boss of him. They only reason they sometimes obey him is because he has the food.  
Suga wanders around his flat, bored. His mind keeps drifting back to Daichi, with his warm chocolatey eyes (Suga is a sucker for chocolate), his smile, his cute little laugh… Suga plops on his couch. _Stop it_ , _Koushi_. _You are being ridiculous. You don’t even know him! He could be a psychopath for all you know!_ Well, actually, he does sort of know Daichi. He met him a year ago, and they hung out for a couple days, but then Daichi moved away for a little while because his boyfriend had broken up with him and he just wanted to get out of town. Suga wonders why anyone would want to break up with Daichi. Cinnamon Bun nestles next to him and falls asleep. Suga is about to go get ready for bed as well when he receives a call from Daichi. His heart racing, he answers.

"Daichi?"

"Hey! Cutie Sugar! Wassup?!" When Daichi asked for Suga's name when they first met, he said, "Koushi Suga, um, wara." He had mumbled the "wara" so Daichi thought his name was Koushi Suga. Except Daichi had heard wrong so he thought Suga's name was Cutie Sugar. After Suga corrected him and they cleared up the little "Cutie Sugar" business, Daichi still called him that, just for fun. “Daichi, I have yet to come up with a cute yet stupid nickname for you, but when I do, I will torture you with it.”

“Lucky for me, I didn’t mumble my name.”

“Humph. It’s not my fault I mumble!”

“Actually, it is.”

“God, do you know how much I hate you right now?”

“You don't hate me. You love me.” Daichi jokes.

“I-uh, um..." Suga sputters. How did he know?

"You love me, there's no denying."

"Shut up."

"You know, you really need to work on your flirting skills."

"I'll just ask my friend Noya. He flirts with all the girls at his favorite bar, Wasted."

"Wasted? I love Wasted! My buds and I go there all the time!"

"You drink? Like, a lot?"

"What? No! No. My friends do, but I usually just eat the snacks. I hate alcohol. It tastes weird."

"Me too! But Noya says that I'm being ridiculous and that it tastes amazing and that I'm just not mature enough to enjoy it."

"Noya... Does he have a blond streak in his hair?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"And is he like, super short?"

"Yup, that's the Nishinoya I'm talking 'bout!"

"Hey, um, you wanna..."

"Yes?" Suga says, trying not to sound eager. 

"You wanna, um." Daichi says, gathering up his courage. "Youwanhangoutsometimewitme?"

"Um, sorry, what?"

"You want to hangout sometime?" Daichi says. "With me?" He adds.

"Sure!" Suga sings, his heart getting all fluttery again. Daichi had asked him out!

"Coolio!" Daichi sings as well.

"Text me the de-LUCY! STOP!"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry. Lucy, my cat, loves breaking my plates and mugs. Hold on."

"......"

"I'm back. Text me the details. I have to go to sleep, I have work tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye."

"'Night Daichi." Suga says and hangs up. He trudges to his room and gets ready for bed. He eyes are heavy with tiredness, but the second he lays down on his bed, his brain wakes up and Suga is unable to fall asleep until two o'clock in the morning.  
He hates his brain.  
A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Whaddaya peeps think? Do you likey my fic? I certainly hope so!


	3. Love can Blossom, Even in the Weirdest of Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FREAKING OUT.
> 
> that's all i'm gonna say.
> 
> ENJOY THE FIC!

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Suga's hated alarm clock shrieks. He hits the snooze button and rolls out of bed, which is no easy feat, especially for Suga, who loves his bed and has to hit the snooze button at least six times before he gets out of bed. Half asleep, he pulls on a gray sweater and jeans, rakes his fingers through his hair, and walks to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. His three cats meow at his feet, and he pours them their food. He gets out a bowl, a spoon, a mug, and some cereal. He makes himself some coffee and snarfs down his food, almost falling back asleep in the process. At night, he is wide awake, and in the day, he is tired. He should become an owl. But if he was an owl, he couldn't hang out with Daichi. Daichi! Suga remembers with a smile. He can't wait to hang out with him. But first, he has to get flirting lessons from Noya. He unplugs his phone from it's charging station and quickly sends out a text.  
  
to: awesomest bro EVAH, 6:27 AM  
dude, i need flirting lessons. my house, after work. see ya!  
  
Suga finishes his food and and grabs his bag and heads out the door.

\--

"Daichi? DAICHI!" Yui yells, punching Daichi playfully to wake him up. "Hmm?" Daichi says, rubbing his arm and making a silly pouting face. "Wake up, you idiot!" Yui laughs, and punches him again for good measure before walking away to re-shelve more books. He sighs. Working at The Wise Owl was boring. Just then, a couple walks into the bookstore, and Daichi welcomes them, a fake smile plastered across his tired face. As Yui leads the couple away, he pictures him and Suga as the couple, walking in to the bookstore. Suga would be interested in the Cat Chronicles, a series about superhero cats who save Cat City from the evil mastermind Dr. Drake Dog. The cats call him Dr. Doo Doo, which means poo. The illustrations in the books were super cute, and Daichi wonders if he should get the first book for Suga. Maybe he should. But what if Sugawara thinks the books are stupid and childish? But who wouldn't like cute kitties in superhero outfits? Daichi would, anyway. He buys the book. Why not?

\--

Finally! Suga has been waiting all day for this moment! The moment when works ends and he can go home and take a nap! Suga unlocks his front door and falls on his couch. Then he hears the meows. He gets up reluctantly from his sofa and fixes his cats some food. Then he skips to his bedroom and hops on to his bed. He wakes up to his phone ringing. "H'lo?"

"Yo! Wassup, my bro? You said you needed flirting lessons?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Daichi?" It comes out more of a question. Suga is worried that Noya won't like Daichi.

"You mean Daichi Sawamura? I love that guy! He's great! He doesn't like drinking, though. He comes to Wasted all the time. I'm at the bar right now, actually. You should come over!"

"Fine." Suga sighs. "But I'm not drinking."

"I fail to see how you hate alcohol."

"Bye Noya."

"See ya later, hater!"

After Suga hangs up, he crawls out of bed and changes out of his wrinkled clothes. He pulls on sweater that has Pusheen the Cat riding on a unicorn with a monocle and a mustache and heads out, after promising his beloved bed that he will be back. He takes the bus to Wasted and opens the door, looking for Noya. He spots him and walks over, when he see a familiar face. A very, very familiar face.

"Daichi?"

"Hey Suga!" Daichi smiles and waves. Sugawara wished he wore something less dorky. He looks down at he sweater and blushes, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about you sweater being dorky. I have something even more dorky for you."

"I doubt that."

But then Suga saw the book.

"Okay, yeah, that is more dorky." He admits.

"Well, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." Noya teases and leads is friends to a different table.

"This is certainly not the place I had in mind for a first date, you know." Suga jokes.

"Me neither. But why are you here? I never knew you were a bar person."

"I'm not. But Noya, um, invited me, so I was just like, whatever." Suga leaves out the bit about the flirting lessons. No need to embarrass himself even more.

"Next time, lets not go here for a date. It a weird place for two alcohol haters to meet." Suga says. He looks at the Cat Chronicles book. It's also a weird place to fall in love, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say hi, and I love you guys. (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤  
> Also, like the little "doo doo" part? I know, I'm so MaTuRe.  
> also, here is the link to see PUSHEEN, THE CUTEST CAT EVAH. http://www.pusheen.com/  
> btw, thanks for all the hits! ♥ ♥ ♥


	4. To Call, or Not to Call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapters are a bit short.  
> also, i write too much dialogue.  
> oops.

To call, or not to call? To call, Daichi thinks and scrolls down his contacts. He takes a deep breath and presses call.

"Daichi?"

"Suga! How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm well." Daichi says, and tries to think of a conversation starter. "What are you doing right now?" God, that sounds weird. _Like, I want to know what you are doing this very second!_ Daichi thinks and mentally curses himself.

"I'm reading _Connie Cuteness's Stare_ , the first book in the Cat Chronicles."

"Read it to me?"

"Um, from the beginning?"

"Where are you in the book?"

"The beginning?"

"Then start there."

"The sun shone on Connie Cuteness's golden fur. She and the rest of the Cuddle Cats were having a picnic at the park. Connie was digging in to a yummy fish biscuit when the team got a message from Cuddle Cats Central, their HQ, on their transmitters.

"'Cuddle Cats! We need you help!'" A crackly voice said.

"'Were on our way!'" Connie said, and the kitties quickly packed up their stuff and loaded it into their team van. Conner Claw, another member of the team, pressed the gas pedal and shot off toward the HQ.'"

"This book is more interesting than I thought." Daichi said.

"I know right? I can't wait to find out why the HQ needs the cats."

"So you like the book?"

"I love it! And the illustrations are adorable!"

"Good. I was worried that you would think it was stupid."

"What?! Who wouldn't like cute kitties in superhero outfits?"

"I swear, that's exactly what I thought."

"The people who hate cats are the people I don't care about."

"I love cats."

"Good. You should come over sometime." Suga blurts, his cheeks reddening.

"Sure! When are you free?"

"How about tomorrow? My shift ends at seven."

"Cool. Where should I meet you?"

"At The Cup? That's where I work."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Suga hangs up and texts Noya.

to: awesomest person EVAH, 8:12 PM  
dude i need dating advice. is daisuga a thing? are we an item? i asked him out? HELP MEEEEEEE

Suga places his phone on his nightstand table and changes into his pajamas. He jerks up his blankets and turns on his side as his phone chimes.

from: awesomest person EVAH, 8:22 PM  
on my way.

Needless to say, Suga didn't get to bed until four in the morning.

\--

Suga hastily jumps out of bed, changes, eats, and runs to the bus stop in five minutes, which is a new record. He had totally overslept. At the coffeeshop, Suga makes himself a big mug cup of coffee and downs it, trying to wake himself up. He slaps himself a couple times and shakes his head. He tries every wake up technique he knows, but he is still sleepy. Ennoshita, his coworker, says, "Suga, your cats died." Suga is awake immediately and shakes Ennoshita by the shoulders, yelling, "WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHY?!?!?!?!"

"Wait. How did you know they died?" Suga asks. Once he realizes that Ennoshita said that to wake him up, he shouts, "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, YOU LYING BASTARD!"  
Daichi pushes open the door and walks in, smoothing his black shirt and straightening his back. "Hey Daichi!" Suga calls, still shaking Ennoshita to death. Suga lets go of him and explains to Daichi on the way home why he was trying to kill Ennoshita. Daichi jokes about how Suga has an unhealthy obsession with cats and should see a therapist.

"Oh yeah? Well, you have an unhealthy obsession with with not cats." Suga shoots back.

"That makes no sense."

"Humph." Suga says as he opens his front door. "So what do you want to do?"

"I have to feed the cats first."

"I feel like the cats are the boss of you."

"They are." Suga says and gets out he food. Lucy, Cinnamon Bun, and Coffee tentatively walk up to Daichi and sniff his hand. Lucy licks it and so does the rest. "Aw, they like you!" Suga says from the kitchen. "The black one is Lucy-"

"The plate-breaker." Daichi interrupts.

"Yeah. The ginger is Cinnamon Bun. She's a sweetheart. And the striped one is Coffee. She loves the spotlight."

"I can see that." Daichi exclaims as Coffee pushes aside Lucy and Cinnamon Bun and meows at him. After feeding the hungry cats, they go to Suga's room. He takes out _Connie Cuteness's Stare_ and starts reading, upon Sawamura's request. They get to the part when Connie uses her Cuteness Stare to defeat Dr. Drake Dog. Daichi and Suga laugh together when Connie burns Dr. Drake Dog with her stare. "AHH!! THE CUTENESS! IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!" Suga yells, pretending to melt as he reads aloud. Daichi pretends to be Connie, and he glares at Suga and says, "I shall burn you with my cuteness!" He says it in a high pitched voice and the two crack up. It takes them a whole ten minutes to stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuteness stare! *stares at lamp, trying to burn it*


	5. They Lost The Moment

Daichi and Suga hang out again the next week. They both like each other A LOT, but are too scared to admit it. "Dude, if you really like him, then go for it. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts." Noya says seriously. Suga finally gives in, and says that he'll do it the next time they hang out, which in two days. Suga isn't sure he is ready, but Noya can be really convincing at times.

\--

Daichi sits next to Noya at Wasted. "I need your advice." He says as Noya sips his beer.

"Yes?"

"Let's say that someone liked someone else, but-"

"Daichi, if you really like Suga, then go for it. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts."

"How did you know that I was talking about-"

"I just know."

\--

Suga wears the same Pusheen sweater he wore when on their first date. He hears the doorbell and rushes to answer it. They both stand there awkwardly until Suga finally coughs and and says, "Come in, come in." Daichi does gratefully, and they sit on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" Suga asks, hoping Daichi will say yes so they can escape this uncomfortable silence. "Sure." He says, thinking the same thing. They decide on Vampires and Volleyball, a movie about, well, vampires and volleyball. It turns out to be pretty good, and Daichi and Suga are crying a the end when the team they were rooting for lost. Suga keeps thinking about what Noya said. He turns his head, and so does Daichi. They are inches apart, and Daichi starts to lean in when-

"OW!" They say in unison. Daichi and Suga had both leaned in at the same time and they hit their foreheads. Suga and Daichi look at each other again, but the moment was gone. It had disappeared like a puff of smoke.

  
The rest of the night sucked. _S_ _eriously_ sucked.

\--

Suga replayed the scene over and over again in his head. When he told Noya about it, he laughed for fifteen minutes. So much for a caring and concerned bestie.

"I hate you Noya." He says.

"Love you too bud." Noya says between laughs and snorts. Suga waits until his friend is finished laughing, and says, "I just wish... Dammit! I just effing want to kiss him and I want him to kiss me and I JUST WISH THE WHOLE MESSED UP THING NEVER EFFING HAPPENED! I hate life."

"I'm sorry bro." Noya says. He had never seen his friend so mad. "If you want to cuss, than cuss. As much as you want." Suga does. Once he's finished, Noya says, "Whoa. That is A LOT of swearing. You want some beer?"

"Yes."

"Coming right up." 

Suga drinks like it's his birthday.

\--

Suga moans. His head hurts really, really,  _really_ bad. Stupid, effed up life. Stupid alcohol and stupid screwed up kiss and stupid everything. Everything Suga sees is stupid. Stupid lamp. Stupid bedside table. Stupid closet. Everything is stupid and screwed up and Suga is pissed and he doesn't want to do anything and life sucks. He calls in sick from work and stays in bed the whole day. 

\--

Daichi doesn't do anything the whole day either, because nothing matters except kissing Suga and he really wants to and he could've but _NO_ , their freaking foreheads had to collide and mess up everything. Daichi doesn't blame Suga, he blames everything else. He blames the sofa and the kitchen counter and the mirror and God, everything sucks and everything got screwed up and he is effing pissed and hates everybody except Suga. Screw it. Daichi gets out of bed and walks to his house and ring the doorbell and waits.

\--

 _Stupid doorbell_ , Suga thinks as he opens the freaking door.

\--

Daichi grabs Suga by his shirt, presses his mouth to his, and runs away.

 _There_. Daichi thinks once he's home.  _There_.

\--

Suga stands there at his door for a long time.  _What the eff just happened?_    
 

 


	6. After Trying So Hard, They Finally Reach Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what happens here.....
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

After the kiss, things get awkward. 

 _Super_ awkward. 

So awkward that they couldn't look each other in the eye. 

They wanted to kiss again, but they were avoiding each other because everything was just too..

AWKWARD AND WEIRD AND THE TENSION WAS SO THICK YOU WOULD NEED AN AX TO CHOP THROUGH IT.

Suga is so sick of it. He hates the tension and not being able to look Daichi in the eye because,  _God_ , Daichi had the most amazing eyes. The kind of eyes you could get lost in and never find you way out again. The kind where you could stare at them forever and study how the light shines on it and how it makes Daichi even more beautiful, if that was possible. So Suga calls Daichi.

"Suga?"

"Daichi! COME OVER QUICK!!! Lucy DIED! She died and-and-SHE DIED AND COME OVER!!!"

As much as Daichi is afraid of the tension and awkwardness, he still cares about Suga and he wants to help, so he grabs his coat and says, "I'm on my way."

When Daichi gets there, he see Suga at the door, waiting for him.

"Suga! You okay?"

"I'm fine." Suga says pleasantly. "Come in."

"But, Lucy-"

"Shh." Suga says soothingly and ushers Daichi inside. Utterly confused, he steps into his flat and takes off his coat.

"As you can see, Lucy did not die and I only said that to make you come over." Suga says as Lucy meows and Daichi's feet. "So let's enjoy ourselves and not be awkward."

And they do exactly that.

It was awesome.

\--

Suga had to admit, that night was the best night of his life. 

They were on the couch together, and Suga was reading _Conner Claw' s Super Slash_ , the second book of the Cat Chronicles. Suga turned to see if Daichi was listening, and he saw Daichi looking at his lips, watching them move. Feeling a surge of new found confidence, he looks Daichi in the eye and kisses him.

Hard.

Daichi is a bit surprised, but he catches on quickly and starts kissing Suga back just as hard and it was just glorious. Finally, _finally_ , they had a proper kissing session with no forehead bumping or awkwardness. 

It was just Suga and Daichi, Daichi and Suga.

And it was paradise. 


	7. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys...  
> this is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. ENJOY!  
> (i used the word enjoy waaaaaaaay to many times in this note xP)

"Suga?"

"Pick up some cat food on your way home."

"Yeah yeah. Okay. Anything else?"

"Nope! Love you!"

"Love you too! See you." 

Daichi stops by the store to buy cat food, and he also buys a cake with a cat on it, the  _I am Pusheen the Cat_ book, balloons, and three plushies that resemble Lucy, Coffee, and Cinnamon Bun. His super crafty friend made them, but it costed him thirty bucks. Oh well. It was worth it. He had his friend wrap them too, because Daichi seriously sucks at wrapping. He asks the guy at the bookstore to wrap the book too. Daichi rushes home before Suga and blows up the balloons, sets the cake on the kitchen counter, and puts the gifts on the coffee table. Then Daichi hides.

\--

Suga unlocks the the front door to the apartment he and Daichi share. He turns on the light...

Daichi jumps out and screams, "SURPRISE! HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!"

Suga jumps and almost drops the cake he bought for their anniversary.

"DUDE! You alsmot made me drop my cake!"

"You bought a cake too?"

"Um, yeah? It's our anniversary!"

"Well, now we can get fat on cakes!"

"YAY!"

"Now open your gifts!"

"You open your gifts!" Suga says, shoving two boxes into Daichi's arms.

"You first."

"Fine." Suga says as he picks up a lumpy package. He tears the paper to reveal the plushies.

"Awww! Daichi! These are so cute! Who made them?"

"Me." Daichi jokes. Suga gives him disbelieving look and Daichi admits, "My friend."

"That's what I thought." Suga exclaims as he picks up another gift. He rips off the wrapping and his face lights up once again.

"I love this book! How did you know I wanted it?"

"Well, it has a cat on the cover so..."

Suga rolls his eyes. "Okay, now its your turn!"

Daichi opens the first gift, wrapped in polka dot paper. He gets a sci-fi book (he loves sci-fi) and a hand-knit scarf. 

"You knit?" Daichi asks, surprised.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"As it I'm not embarrassed enough walking around town with you." He teases, cutting a slice of cake.

"Humph." Suga replies, getting a slice of cake for himself. They sit on the couch and Lucy, Cinnamon Bun, and Coffee join them, eyeing the cake greedily. Daichi pecks Suga on the cheek as the flick through channels, looking for an interesting one. Suga grins and kisses Daichi back. 

"There's nothing good on TV. Let's go catch a movie."

Daichi agrees and puts his scarf on. 

"No, no. You're putting the scarf on wrong." Suga says as he expertly twirls the scarf around his boyfriend's neck. 

Now it's Daichi's turn to rolls his eyes.

\--

They pick a sci-fi romcom. Daichi gets the popcorn while Suga gets the drinks. Once they settle in their chairs, they watch the boring trailers. Half of the popcorn is gone by the time the movie begins. It starts out with a guys kissing a girl passionately, and Daichi copies the guy by kissing Suga lovingly. Suga kisses back, his mouth tingling.

They had no idea what happened in the movie, who the characters were, or how it ended, but it was the best movie ever.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://amentallyinsanefangirl.tumblr.com/) so you can send me prompts, requests, fanart, all that good stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah? Did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions, please comment because as I said before, this is my first fanfic!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ♥♥♥


End file.
